


When shadows walk

by mortoboe (orphan_account)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: The Moon - Freeform, a genral poem between pitch and jack, is in there too i guess, nothing is very clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mortoboe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem of Pitch and Jack i made for a composition class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When shadows walk

When shadows walk  
You must hide  
For they will talk  
Though your hide

When the moon stares true  
You mustn’t ask who  
If you get no reply  
Never ask why

Countless nights rein dark sand  
Immersed in complete darkness  
Frost no longer has the upper hand  
His breath drowned and airless

When there is no hope  
You mustn’t fret  
Please don’t mope  
There is one last asset

The four will connect  
And rein true  
Their victory gains respect  
And then bide you adieu

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a composition class and though i would share. Any feed back is welcome! There is always room to improve.


End file.
